Harry Potter and the Gem of Power
by Lya Wills
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius is dead, he has no chance with Cho, and now he makes a new friend. NOT A SUE! Everyone knows He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and Harry is pissed at everyone. Hermione finds something out about her cat. Possibly AU!


Harry Potter and the Jewel of Power  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places (not even the squashy armchair(), but Hayley Black. (Well, sort of)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry Potter was sitting, once again, in his favorite squashy armchair, staring into the jumping flames in the grate. His bright green eyes expressionless and his jet-black hair was, naturally, standing on end. Not for the first time in the two weeks of term, Ron sat down next to his friend.  
"Hey, mate," Ron said, "erm, are you okay?"  
Harry was snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh...yeah, fine, whatever." He answered lamely. Harry vaguely saw Hermione Granger walking towards them.  
"Harry, stop moping, and follow me." Hermione told him, poking Harry on the arm.  
"Why, 'mione?" he groaned. Standing up, he realized he was sore, and for no good reason. Quidditch hadn't started yet.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I want you to meet someone." She answered, yanking his arm. Ron hurried after them.  
Hermione led them to a tree near the lake. When Harry squinted, he could make a small figure sitting under the tree. As they got closer, the young girl stood up. Harry realized that she was just short, not young.  
The girl had sleek raven-colored hair, pinned neatly out of her face, and deep, pale brown eyes, which were almond-shaped. She bore an oddly cut gem around her neck. The girl looked somewhat familiar to Harry, but he just couldn't place her.  
"Harry, this is-" Hermione began.  
"Hayley Black." The girl finished.  
  
Harry stood there for a minute. "Black?" he gasped, looking at Ron. "But, how can we be sure, Ron?"  
"Well, Harry, she does kind of remind me of siri...Snuffles." Ron said.  
"Snuffles? Don't you call him Sirius in public yet?" Hayley asked, smiling. "Sirius was my uncle."  
"So, that would mean your father was...umm...Regulus, right?" Harry asked, remembering the Black family tree he had seen over a year ago.  
"Yes." Hayley's disgusted answer came. "What an idiot. He became a Death Eater, and then died because of his cowardice."  
"Hayley's in our year, and in Gryffindor." Hermione informed Ron and Harry. "Why didn't I notice before? Oh how stupid I was!" Ron smirked at this last comment.  
"It's getting late. Shouldn't we go back to the common room?" Hayley asked, glancing at her watch. "Well, I am." Hayley walked across the lawn to the castle and disappeared through a door.  
The three walked back up to the Gryffindor common room while talking.  
  
"How do you really know she is related to Sirius?" Harry asked Hermione.  
"Harry, look at her! Not only does she look like a female version of Sirius, but Fred and George know who she is!" Hermione answered.  
"Fred and George knew her?" Ron asked with his eyebrows narrowed. "Um...Do you know the password, Hermione?" They now stood in front of the picture of the Fat Lady.  
"Oxy-doxy." Hermione told the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung upon. "Yes, Ron. They're friends. Is that a crime?"  
"Well, no..." He spluttered, climbing through. "But why would she be friends with...well... the best trouble-makers who ever went to Hogwarts?"  
"Maybe she is a prankster." He answered quietly, for Hayley was sitting in the farthest corner of the common room, reading the same book she was reading by the lake. Her pale skin looked almost ghost-like next to her midnight hair. She closed the book when she saw them walking toward her. Hermione grabbed a chair from the table near, and Harry and Ron followed suit.  
"So, you know my brothers?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Yes. They are both very...clever, would be the word." Hayley answered, laughing. "They always knew what they wanted out of life."  
Ron looked confused.  
"Hayley, if you are in sixth year, and Gryffindor, how come I have never seen you before?" Harry asked.  
"I don't really like the common room. I stayed in the dormitory mostly. And I always sit in the back corner during classes." She answered, thinking about why she did that. "I don't know why, just instinct I guess."  
"Where do you stay over the summer?" Ron asked, finally having figured out what Hayley had meant.  
"I thought you would have guessed that." Hayley dropped her voice so they could hardly hear her. "I stay at Grimmauld Place, in the attic. Ever wondered why you weren't cleaning up there?"  
Harry shrugged. "I think we were just happy it was less cleaning." Ron laughed. "Wait," Harry said slowly, "you're the last Black." Hayley nodded. "Isn't Grimmauld Place yours then?" Hayley nodded again. "Well, pretty much. I mean, I'm only there during the summer, but it's mine." Hayley stood up. "I am going to bed...So...good-night." She walked to the girls' dormitories. "Well, what d'you reckon?" Ron said, scratching his nose.  
  
Well, first chapter, UP AND FINISHED!!!! Maybe people will like this one better than my other three... And I PROMISE you, this will NOT be a Mary- Sue!! YAY!!!! BTW, if you don't believe it isn't going to be a Mary-Sue, well, I AM the author, so HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


End file.
